


It's Just A Dance Fantasy, Roomie – No Touching, Remember

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+, F/M, Smut, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [Script Offer][Striptease][Remote Toys][Talking About Fantasy][Seducing Roommate][Cheating][SO MANY ORGASMS][No, Seriously: SO MANY][The Dirtiest Talk][Blowjob on Knees][Cumming With Mouth Full][Fucking On Couch][WAP]
Kudos: 6





	It's Just A Dance Fantasy, Roomie – No Touching, Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: Ok, so I've written some super dark scripts in my time. This has got to be the absolute HORNIEST. From the get-go, she knows that tonight is the night she's gonna break her roommate, make him cheat on his girlfriend and fuck HIS brains out and make sure he fucks HER brains out. 
> 
> And, if you're doing this “method” - bless you, this is an EPIC. I'll be the first person to recommend you for sainthood. 
> 
> Author's Notes: So much of this is r/CheekyChic_Amber's fault. She knows what she did. This was a ton of fun to figure out and think up, and I hope it's as much to perform and listen to. 
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(She's humming along to some music through some headphones – wait, no. She's dancing and having a grand old time, and every once in a while breathlessly giggles. Gee, wonder what that's about. Have a little bit of fun, and - ) Oh! Hey, roomie! There you are!

Sorry, I kinda... well. I couldn't really wait any longer and decided to start this little dance party all by myself!

(Laughing) Oh, I didn't warn you, huh – but... yeah. I decided to get all dolled up.

Honestly, this all started because, well... the dress? I mean... ok. I was going through my wardrobe earlier, you know, get rid of some old clothes – and, I came across * this * outfit I bought last year.

You know, for all that dancing in a club I never got to do... 

So, I was like, “ya know what, (GWA Name)? Fuckit. Let's just... let's just put it on, put on some makeup, put on some music and just dance!”

(Playful sigh) But, I feel too good about how hot I look right now that I couldn't just... you know. 

Slip back into sweats and hoodies just yet. 

Not for a little while, anyway. 

(Giggling) Oh my God – that's right! It must've been * forever * since you last saw me with my makeup and my hair all done, huh?

I mean... hey, look, I figured, let me just... go all out, right?

Even if it really isn't going to matter * too * much, considering... well. Soon time for our little... mutual roomie session, huh?

(Amused) Hey... speaking of. Do you... do you think you can help me with something?

I promise, it won't break the “no touching” rule. But, you know. I was... well.

Thinking. About a little fantasy of mine. I mean, I could never, ever do this in * real * life, you know. But, you know...

It's really... really simple. And, you get to sit there. And, watch. That's all you have to do. 

I mean... if that's all you * want * to do, anyway.

Think you'll be game? (Giggles) I mean... ok. 

Pretend, right, like... we're at a club. It's late at night – I mean, * obviously. *

And... you're sitting there – I don't know, because, you're just * there, * ok? And, you look out at the dance floor...

And, you see me. Dancing to the music. Just enjoying myself. Like... this. (She giggles) I mean... yeah. Just... just keep your eyes on me. 

As I pretend... like I don't see you. Just another... hot girl. In a tight dress. Moving my hips... with wild abandon. My cell phone in my hand...

(Breath catching... for SOME reason) And... the music... it's just some good, thumpy... bass-heavy... house... 

And, as I move my hips... my too-short dress... is just... riding up... higher and higher...

(Laughing) God, my nipples are so hard right now... and, I'm not wearing a bra underneath this... and everyone can * see, * can't they, roomie?

But, I don't mind. Not like this. Not right now. 

I want you to see. Right?

God, I can see you getting... getting so hard already. And, maybe – because, this * is * my fantasy after all – I finally see you. Looking at me. 

And, see that... delicious bulge in your pants. 

And, maybe... we lock eyes. Across the room. As I run my hands... down my body...

And, I'll smile at you, just like this... with a wicked, wicked glint in my eye. 

I know how short this dress is. I know what these heels are doing for my legs. I know how I must look... walking over to you. 

I'd just sit down, next to you, at the bar, right? (Giggling) Keeping that * respectful * distance, of course... no touching, no touching at all.

But, you can see the sweat... glistening on my skin. Smell my perfume... my hair. Catch the rise and fall of my chest... I'm still... a little out of breath...

From dancing? Or, from... maybe something else. 

It's... it's so hard to just... sit still. Maybe I say that to you, huh? That it's so hard to sit still... 

Some other girls... they might pull you out on to the dance floor. Grind themselves against you. See what kind of moves you have out there. Tease the inevitable out...

But, in my fantasy... in this moment... I don't want to. I don't want to tease. I don't want to talk like a bad girl.

I want to * be * a bad girl.

Maybe I've been such a bad girl... this entire time. 

I could turn... in my seat... just like this... to show you... show you something....

As I spread my legs open for you. 

And, even in that dimly lit nightclub, I'm sure you could see... that I * am * wearing panties, sure...

But... that's just to keep... something inside of me. Something... with a bright... pink... silicone... tail.

(Giggling) Surprise! It's... it's probably one of my favorite toys... that I bought just for something like this. 

Playing in public. 

Set to the music playing. Really... really can get the party started, don't you think?

You know what it is, don't you. 

And, maybe... maybe this is when I'd tell you... that it's been on this entire time. 

Maybe I've cum... before you even got here. 

Maybe I wanna cum again... this time with you watching me. 

And, in my fantasy... I'd want to bring you to the bathroom. Sneak you in a stall – oh, we don't * actually * have to go anywhere. But...

Well, I * know * that I said that all you have to do is just sit there, but... you're being so good and this is already * so * much fun...

Could you...could you be a dear and just stand up for me, please? 

Why? Well... because... in that stall? I want to... 

Well. 

I want to be... a dirty little slut, and drop to my knees in front of a complete stranger...

And, let them jerk off, right in front of my face as I get myself off. 

Just... let them use me. Like their own personal pornstar. 

(Giggling) I mean... I want to do more than just have them jerk off to me, but... no touching, no touching. 

I can compromise, too.

So, come on. Stand up. Be a dear. Take out that rock hard cock from your pants. 

I know... I know, I'm getting down on my knees... so close to you. But... (desperately) I need this. 

I won't touch you.

But, I want... I want to feel the heat of your body so near mine. I want to stare at your cock... as I start playing... with my throbbing clit...

I want to smell the musk of you, swallow it in... as I keep my legs spread... and just... rub myself... faster and faster...

Oh fuck, I'm getting so close already. 

That's it. Jerk yourself harder for me. Work that fucking cock. 

Do you want... do you want me to pull my top down, show you my pretty tits, huh? Just like this?

That's right, I know how much you want to look at them as you stroke that cock for me. 

Come on, I'll hold them up for you, hold them up so that those delicious drops of pre-cum drip down on me – that doesn't count as touching, still, right?

(Firmly) It doesn't. So, let it happen, roomie. We're not wasting any cum in this apartment, right?

Besides, this is * my * fantasy. Shh. Listen. (And... insert those phenomenal WAP sounds, much to the joy and merriment of us all!) See? This is how much I * need * this right now.

My cunt is dripping, dripping all over the floor. I wish I could... I wish I could rub my hand against my lips, then make you taste them...

Now, keep stroking that cock. Keep stroking it and help me fucking get off.

(Orgasm's mounting) Come on, roomie. That's it. Show me what you need. 

Do you know what I need?

Right now?

That'd take me... take me over the edge.

Your cock. Your cock in my mouth. 

I want to cum... with my mouth wrapped around you. 

I want... to moan around your cock.

I want... to have you grab my hair. And hold me to it. 

And, as I'm still... still shuddering with an orgasm...

I want you to fuck.

Fuck my face.

Fuck my fucking face.

Please.

Please, I'm begging you.

I'll stick my tongue out.

I'll stick my tongue out and all you have to do is put your cock on it.

Make me cum. 

Make this cockslut fucking cum. 

Please. 

Please.

PLEASE. (And... all of a sudden, she cries out in muffled surprise: ROOMIE JUST PUT HIS DICK IN HER MOUTH. ORGASM FOR HER. Not allowed the benefit of the comedown, as she manages to eek out:) Holy shit – you just... you just put your cock... in my mouth – (And, muffled once again as he starts to fuck her face. This... should be a victorious, sloppy-slurpy blowjob that she gives with the wildest of gusto. She's broken him. Finally. However long or short you wanna make this... go for it. And, remember: that vibrator is still going on inside of her doing its thing. Some suggested lines in between breaks:)

What about your rule, roomie?

No touching?

This... is definitely touching.

You better make this worth it.

You better wreck this bathroom slut.

Ruin her fucking makeup.

Make me gag on that * delicious * cock.

Yes, grab my hair. 

Tighter.

Use me.

Make me take it. 

I told you I can take it.

(Etc, etc. Until SHE cums again, her mouth wrapped around his cock again. She pulls back wetly, gasping:) Holy shit... look at the mess you're making of me...

My lipstick... is completely smeared off on your cock. And, all of this... all of this cum and spit... running down my face... my tits...

(Lustily, dangerously) I want more. I * need * more.

In for a penny, in for a pound, roomie.

Shh-shh-shh. Before you start feeling regret...

You're * fucked * right now. 

You cumming all over me is one thing.

You shoving your cock down my throat... is another. 

You. Broke. The rules.

Nothing you do now will change that.

So... make it worth it.

Do what you know... you want to do.

What that hard, gorgeous dick wants to do.

Here: I'm going to make it... really easy for you, roomie.

Sit down. On your side of the couch.

Right now. Go on.

Stroke that sloppy-wet cock for me.

And, * no.* I'm * not * going back to my side of the couch.

I'm going to do... what I've been wanting to do to you for the longest time.

You're going to hold your cock steady... as I hike my dress up over my hips... and, pull this toy... out of me.

Because, I'm * aching * for that dick.

I'm going to ride you, roomie.

I'm going to ride your fucking * brains * out.

Shh-shh-shh.

You're already starting to think about your girlfriend, aren't you. How guilty you're already starting to feel.

You think... if we don't do this.... maybe it won't be so bad, right?

Oh, sweetie – it's so much worse than that. But...

(Whispering) You can tell her... tell her that I made it * so * hard for you. (Giggling) I mean... you * know * what I mean.

But, when you cry to her and say you're so, so sorry, you got caught up in the moment...

Why don't we give you something to * really * cry about. 

Because, you want to fuck me in ways you can't bring yourself to fuck * her. * 

My pussy is so tight. And, aching for some real dick.

I'm going to... straddle you now. Rub... my wet lips... right against... that thick, swollen head...

Fuck.

I'm just... I just need...

To sink * down * - oh, * fuck! * - on it - 

Oh God. You feel so fucking good. 

So fucking good. 

Buried deep. Deep inside of me. Just like this. 

I needed to feel it.

Needed to feel the full length of you.

Filling me... filling me * completely * up.

Stretching me out. 

Spliting me open. 

Just fuck me.

Fuck me.

Fuck. Me – (And... she's working those hips and he's bucking up against her, but she is in SUCH control.)

That's right. 

Hold on to my hips.

You like the way... the way I work them, huh?

Riding you like this?

Rolling them... drawing you almost completely out...

And, then rolling them again to draw you... all the way back inside of me?

Go on. Kiss my tits as I do that.

Kiss them.

Suck them.

Roll... roll my nipples in between your teeth.

Don't be gentle.

Not right now.

Not like this.

Fucking. Fucking * use * me. 

Use my fucking body.

Just like... like I'm using yours.

Using this dick.

This fucking amazing cock.

It hits... hits * all * the right spots.

Been... been such a horny bitch. Thinking about this.

Thinking about you.

Fuck me.

Fuck, I need more.

Reach down.

Reach down and play with my clit.

Yes. 

You like making me cum. 

You make me cum so much.

Make me cum so hard.

Make me cum.

Make me cum again.

Come on, baby.

Just like that.

Yes.

Yes! (Etc, etc – ORGASM(S). Seriously, wherever you are today, go wild! And... on the comedown...) Oh fuck. Oh my God. 

I missed this.

Missed real sex.

Missed... real dick.

(A beat) I need... I know what I need, now, though.

I want you to cum. I want to you to cum, fucking me. What do you need, roomie?

What do you need from me?

(A beat... then, laughing.) You want me... to lay down on the couch, huh?

Just like last time? 

Well. I have... a little surprise for you.

(Whispering) I... kinda keep one of my vibrators... hidden underneath the pillow on my side. 

(Laughing) I like being * prepared. * 

Would you like that? Like to pound my pussy as I play with my clit with my vibrator?

(Gasps/giggles) Well... judging by the way you just twitched inside of me... I'll take that as a yes!

Here – let me just... climb off of you...

And, lay down... right here. Bringing my knees back... and opening myself open for you.

(Growling) You can rip these panties off. I don't fucking care.

In fact... do it. 

I want you to do it.

I want you to rip my panties off. Because, you need to be inside of my tight little pussy again.

Show me, roomie – (And, with gasps/giggles, he does!) 

Fuck * yes * - 

I'm going to... I'm going to turn the vibrator on, now – (SFX: the buzz! And... she moans/relaxes into it) There we go. 

I'll... I'll make you a deal, roomie:

I won't stop. 

I won't stop using this.

Until you're done with me. 

Until you... until you shoot that load for me.

Do you want... do you want to cum all over me again?

Or... or, do you * really * want to get in trouble...

And, cum * inside * of me, huh?

Fill... fill this aching little cunt... with rope, after thick, hot rope... of your fucking cum?

You know... you know what you want. 

(Whispering, desperate) Do it. Just... do it.

Come on, roomie. Bring that cock back to me.

Drive it into me.

Push... push my legs even further back... 

Until my knees... are right by my ears...

Oh. Oh * fuck * - drive that cock into me. 

Split those lips open - 

Fill me * up * - (And... this is a hard, visceral fuck from the get-go. It only gets harder. It only gets faster. It's brutal and desperate and needy for both of them.)

Yes.

Yes.

More.

I can take it.

Take all of it.

Please.

Please make me.

Wanna... wanna feel it.

In my throat.

The other way 'round.

Harder.

You can fuck me.

Harder.

I know you want to.

Please.

Love feeling.

Those heavy balls.

Slap against me.

With each.

Fucking.

Thrust.

God. Dammit. (Etc, etc – until, ORGASM(S) for her, and when the time is right:) You're going to cum... you're going to cum - 

No, I'm... I'm * locking * my legs around your waist...

I can feel you * pulse * - 

You're cumming... inside of me.

Cum. 

Deep.

Inside of me.

Slam into me.

Shoot it deep into my fucking * womb. * 

Every drop. Mine. Mine. MINE.

Need it.

Need all of it.

Fill me, fill me, * fill * me. 

Yes. Yes, roomie – oh, fuck, * yes. * (Deep, shuddering breaths. A long, breathy comedown.)

Oh my God. Oh my God, you came so much...

No. No, don't... don't pull out. 

Not yet.

Look at me. 

I mean it.

Look at me.

(A beat.) I don't... I don't regret this.

Neither should you.

You know... you don't have to say... anything.

About... breaking the rules. 

This... uh. One time.

Especially... if it's... if it's just this one time.

Maybe... maybe there can be some... some new rules.

Rules... that only we need to know about. 

Think about it, roomie.

I think you should.

Because... your cock... is still kinda hard inside of me.

And, I'm sure... if I clenched my pussy around you... you might be up for a round two...

Sooner than you expected.

But... I wouldn't do something like that, now would I, huh?

(Giggling) Come on. Let's get cleaned up. 

\---END---


End file.
